


GoGo Gadget Sora

by TheMysticSpyral



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Rare Pairings, Resolved Sexual Tension, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticSpyral/pseuds/TheMysticSpyral
Summary: The otherwise distant GoGo Tomago finally drops her defenses once a certain islander enrolls in the San Franokyo Institute...





	GoGo Gadget Sora

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by [Quillandwand](https://quillandwand.tumblr.com), and proof-reading help provided by [TinyOctopus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyOctopus/), [GohanRoxas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GohanRoxas) and [ArdenWolfwatcher](http://www.hentai-foundry.com/user/ArdenWolfwatcher/).

Gogo didn’t socialize much. She generally kept to herself, sitting through lectures, working on her bike, and going out and doing her own thing in the city in her downtime. Sometimes she’d lounge around the lab and throw a quip every now and again, other times she hung out with the rest of the “Nerd Crew” at Tadashi’s aunt’s coffee shop. Although she acted like it wasn’t the case, GoGo  _ did _ find her classmates endearing. However, not enough to consider dating any of them. Tadashi, maybe. He certainly was cute, but too much of a stuffed shirt for her liking. Always stowing himself away in his lab trying to get that Baymax thing up and running, the Institute’s power grid be damned.

 

Then came the new guy. Sora, the transfer student from Destiny Islands.

 

Tall, agile, boyishly handsome and an all-around reliable and comforting guy. He spent most of the first semester in the lab. GoGo figured that moving from a beach town with a population smaller than Cass’ coffee shop on a slow day made him a bit anxious at first. In spite of that, Sora was a social butterfly, easily integrating into the group. His good looks and affable personality certainly made Honey Lemon’s cheeks redden and knees shaky from time to time, much to GoGo’s amusement. There was no reason for  _ her _ to start looking at Sora that way. That was until Fred threw that pool party at his place. It had actually been a group effort to pull Tadashi out of his lab and actually see the sun for once. GoGo sat in a lounge chair, wearing her shades and her blaring headphones. As Sora stepped out on the pool’s diving board across the way, she caught an eyeful of him, finally out of those baggy clothes of his. Her eyes traveled over his thin, lean form. Like a swimmer, with his wide shoulders, taut abs and a slim waist. That was when she set her sights on him. 

 

When school projects opened up, GoGo was quick to nab Sora as her partner, and amiable as he was, he went along with it with no fuss. The two were inseparable for the next two months, toiling away on their magnetic hoverboard project, and crashing at each other’s apartments in-between cramming sessions. GoGo would subtly touch his arm or shoulder whenever they worked together in the lab, or curl up against him while watching a movie. Other than a nervous laugh or a flicker of the eyes, Sora didn’t seem to react to her, but he didn’t seem completely disinterested either. The mixed signals drove GoGo crazy, until she finally decided to drop the subterfuge. She let herself into Sora’s apartment one day, waiting for him to get off from his courier job. 

 

GoGo’s eyes didn’t lift from her book when she heard the apartment door open and close. She  _ did _ look up when Sora walked into his bedroom, only to stop in the open doorway. He had a look of surprise on his face. She  _ was _ lying in his bed after all, but GoGo hoped he would have a clue as to why she was there. Not that she felt the island boy was a dim bulb. He couldn’t have been, what with getting a full ride at the Institute, and after all this time building their hoverboard, she was well aware of his brilliance in spite of his aloof nature. The same couldn’t be said for his receptiveness to flirting.

 

“Oh, uh, hey GoGo,” he said, leaning against the doorframe. “You, uh, you want to take the Highwind out on another test run tonight?”

 

She shook her head, her short hair ruffling. “Uh-uh. I already took it for a test run earlier. Flies great.”

 

Sora chuckled nervously. “Oh, cool, awesome. Well, hey, since you’re here, I was just wondering... I, uh, I just got off my shift and, I dunno, I was wondering if you wanted to get out of the apartment for once? Do something other than watch another cheesy kaiju flick?”

 

GoGo held back a giddy smile and pursed her lips, huffing through her nose.  _ Finally _ , she thought _ , he’s reeling it in. Only took him two months _ . Still, GoGo wanted to test him and tug on the line just a little bit more. She reached for her phone on the nightstand.

 

“Yeah, I’d be down. Should we see what Fred or Tadashi are up to? I heard—”

 

“N-no, actually,” Sora interrupted her. “I was actually thinking, y’know, tonight just the two of us could do something. Maybe, uh, maybe go grab a coffee at the Lucky Cat, see how the night might play out…”

 

GoGo swung her legs over the bed and approached him. She hadn’t bothered dressing up for the occasion, wearing her usual grey top and black pants. She  _ did _ skip wearing a bra, and as Sora’s blue eyes fluttered up and down her body, she was sure her nipples straining against her shirt caught his attention. She smiled up at Sora, whose face looked flushed as he leaned against the doorframe, wringing his hands. It was adorable.

 

“You  _ have _ coffee in the kitchen,” she remarked. “Even then, going to Lucky Cat for coffee isn’t much for breaking the mold, right? We  _ all _ hang out there.”

 

“Well, yeah, but, everyone else’s probably doing something else. You and me, we could just hang out by ourselves, talk…”

 

“We’re talking now.” Sora attempted to squirm past her, only for GoGo to bring her arms out, her hands flat against the wall right under Sora’s armpits. He trembled, but he didn’t come across as scared, only nervous. As they slowly leaned into one another, his eyes lit up and he smiled, a wheezy laugh escaping him. 

 

“Yeah,” he responded breathily. “Yeah, we are…”

 

As their lips brushed against each other, GoGo brought her hands to Sora’s jaw and dove her tongue into his mouth. Sora let out a muffled noise of surprise, but it quickly turned into a moan. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her flush against him. GoGo purred in delight, propping a knee up against the wall as Sora’s tongue moved against hers and the two kissed hungrily. She knew she was rushing, but she had to make sure that he wouldn’t back away, that all the times she thought he’d shown an interest these past few months weren’t a fluke. The passion with which he kissed and caressed her told her she hadn’t been wrong, and the bulge she felt through his baggy pants made it a certainty. She playfully bit Sora’s lip as she felt his prick slowly tent his trousers. 

 

GoGo wanted to kick herself for all the effort she’d put in prior to this moment. As it turned out, all she needed to do was to curl up in Sora’s bed and wait for him to fall into her arms. 

 

Sora grabbed GoGo’s thigh and as he stepped forward, she wrapped her other leg around him as well. He lifted her up, carrying her over to his bed and half-pinning her to the mattress. He pulled back from the kiss and dove down to her neck.

 

GoGo ran her hands through his hair, smirking as he sucked on her neck. “Y’know, I was getting worried,” she said in a husky tone. “I was just stopping short of walking around naked to clue you in.”

 

Sora chuckled, looking back up to meet her eyes. “Oh, don’t worry, I noticed.” He kept speaking, even though GoGo lifted her head to kiss him in-between his words. “I just— _ mmf _ —figured— _ mmm _ —the project, and all— _ mmph _ —didn’t want it to get in the way…”

 

“Are you kidding?” she laughed. “You and I could have dropped out and set up a start-up by now if we hadn’t been distracted by all this tension.”

 

“Uh, I don’t know about that...”

 

“Fine, put a pin in it. Make a million dollars some other day. For now…” In a flash, GoGo pulled her shirt up over her head. She grinned when she saw Sora’s eyes widen at the sight of her breasts, full and firm and tipped with rosy pink nipples. “I’ve been waiting two months for this. You can promise not to bust a nut right out the gate, right?”

 

Sora chuckled at her crudeness, then lowered his head and took one of her erect nipples into his mouth. “I’ll see what I can do.”

 

Pushing her breasts together, GoGo mewled in satisfaction as Sora drew his tongue all along the soft mounds, circling her nipples and sucking on them. As she reached around to undress him, GoGo was thankful Sora had opted not to go with one of his more convoluted outfits tonight. No dozens of buckles and chains for her to sort through. He pulled back as she took off his short-sleeved hoodie and pulled his v-neck shirt up over his head, but was quick to bury his face in her cleavage once more. 

 

Sora wrapped his arms around her, his teeth gently grazing one of her nipples. Moaning in approval, GoGo reached between the two of them and ran her hands down his abs until she felt the sole belt holding up his pants. As she loosened the buckle, Sora obligingly shimmied his hips, his trousers landing on the ground. 

 

Sora pushed himself back up, and the two marveled at each another with lust-filled eyes. GoGo’s gaze traveled down to Sora’s crotch, and she bit her lip in excitement at how obscenely his erection strained against the fabric of his boxers. Their eyes meeting once more, they both laughed breathlessly.

 

“Stupid question at this point, but you’re not a virgin, are you?” she asked, taking his hands and pulling off his fingerless gloves. “I mean, the thought crossed my mind whenever I thought you weren’t catching my signals.” 

 

His hands bare, Sora ran them over her body, to the waistband of GoGo’s sweatpants and pulled them down her wide hips. GoGo enthusiastically lifted her ass off the mattress to help him.

 

“I... had a girl back home,” Sora said, pulling her pants off completely, leaving her naked on his bed. “She and I fooled around quite a bit.”

 

GoGo grinned and raised her eyebrows at that. “Oh yeah?”

 

Sora licked down GoGo’s stomach, all around the soft ridges of her abs. “We were both inexperienced,” he said, looking up at GoGo with his chin resting on her pubic bone. “But we were honest with each other.”

 

_ Fuck, even his virginity story is corny as all hell, _ GoGo thought to herself as she writhed on the bed, because Sora licked into the indent of her belly button.

 

Sora shifted lower still, his hands sliding down from GoGo’s waist to her hips down to her thighs until finally moving around and gripping her ass in his hands. He knelt at the foot of the bed with his head between her legs. GoGo lifted herself up, panting as she looked down at Sora peppering her inner thigh with wet kisses. He paused, his face inches away from GoGo’s sex.

 

“Kairi was really open with me, about what turned her on, what made her come,” he said, gently circling GoGo’s clit with his fingers. She groaned, flexing her thighs.

 

“I like to think she taught me a lot,” Sora said, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. GoGo merely trilled her lips and rolled her eyes sarcastically, reaching out and combing her fingers through his spiky hair. 

 

“Big whoop, you got a doe-eyed virgin to come for you.” 

 

GoGo sat up, guiding Sora up with her and sealed his lips with his. As their tongues coiled with each other, she reached for his obscenely tented boxers, and pulled his throbbing prick from his fly. As she pumped her hand up and down his length, GoGo caught Sora’s lower lip between her teeth, sucking on it a little too hard, causing Sora to wince. She pulled away from him, grinning wickedly at his flushed face, her hand never once leaving his cock.

 

“Question is, can you make  _ me _ come?” she asked with a smirk.

 

Sora left out a huff, pushing her down on the mattress and kissing her once more. She shuddered as she felt Sora’s middle and index finger rub along the lips of her pussy.

 

“I dunno,” he said, running his tongue over her bottom lip. “You’re pretty fucking wet already.”

 

As Sora plunged his fingers into her, their tongues entwined passionately while they jerked each other off. GoGo only paused from her motions to push down his boxers, leaving him in nothing but the silver crown chain around his neck. Her eyes widened as she looked down, finally getting a good look at Sora’s member. 

 

“Fuck, no wonder you always wear those baggy pants,” she groaned as she pumped his shaft. Sora laughed still thrusting his fingers into her pussy, her inner walls sucking and squeezing around him. Rubbing her thumb over the head of Sora’s prick, GoGo spread the bit of precum over it as Sora shuddered.

 

“You, uh...you fine with keeping up the foreplay?” he asked, his voice low and husky. With that, GoGo laughed and pulled his hand away from her pussy, wrapping her arms around his waist. She threw herself back down onto the bed, pulling Sora’s muscular body against hers. As she crushed her lips against his, she mewled at the feeling of his prick rubbing against her thigh. 

 

“You’re right, I got off track for a second there,” she said, breaking the kiss. GoGo squirmed out of Sora’s embrace, stretching out on the bed and spreading her legs wide. As she slid her middle finger into her pussy, she stared at Sora with lust-filled eyes and a wide smile. 

 

“We got all night to fool around, but I just want to finally feel your cock inside me.”

 

Sora almost tripped with of the speed at which he clamored onto the bed, kicking off his shoes, pants and underwear still bunched around his ankles. As they kissed, GoGo sucked hard on Sora’s tongue, reaching down for his cock and guiding it between her thighs. She whimpered into his mouth as she felt Sora’s glans push against her, and Sora himself shivered at the warm contact as he pressed past her lips, the head of his cock now inside her.

 

“Oh God,” GoGo mewled, pulling her lips away from Sora. She held his face in her hands, their noses touching as their hot breath puffed onto each other’s flushed faces.

 

“Ohh God,” she moaned into his ear. “I’ve waited so fucking long for this.”

 

“M-Me too…” Sora mumbled. GoGo chortled, lifting Sora’s head and bringing him into another kiss.  

 

“Look, you can  _ say _ you’ve been clued in all you want,” she chided, “but I  _ sincerely  _ doubt you’ve been wanting this as long as I have.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Sora lowered his head down to GoGo’s heaving chest, and the young woman moaned softly as he sucked hard on her aching nipples again, all while his hands caressed her tits. “How long has it been for you?”

 

“Mmmmm...Fred’s pool party,” GoGo said, giving in to the waves of lust washing over her as Sora’s cock inched deeper and deeper into her. “Just... _ oh, fuck _ ...just seeing you in nothing but those tight trunks...I knew then and there I wanted you.”

 

“Mmm...yeah,” Sora groaned, only half-listening. GoGo briefly snapped out of her reverie, cocking an eyebrow. “Well, when did  _ you _ wanna fuck  _ me _ ?”

 

Sora lifted his head from her chest, her tits glistening with his saliva. He pulled her tighter against him, sliding his tongue against hers as their chests rubbed together.

 

“Mmm...half-way through the project,” he responded, in-between wet kisses all along her neck and cleavage. “When you figured out the proper maglev suspension for the Highwind…”

 

GoGo couldn’t help but laugh out loud, hugging Sora tight. “Jesus Christ,  _ that’s _ what made you wanna get in my pants?”

 

GoGo was so enamored with Sora’s mushiness she only now realized Sora’s balls were resting against the splayed cheeks of her ass. He had buried all ten inches of his cock inside of her.

 

He looked down at her with a coy smile. “That’s not an issue now, is it?”

 

“Not at all,” she growled. She locked her ankles behind his waist, pulling him in as deep as she could. “Fuck me Sora, fuck the living shit out of me!”

 

Sora was invigorated by GoGo’s enthusiasm, but still restrained himself, huffing as he slowly withdrew, only to thrust back into her tight pussy. GoGo let out an uncharacteristically gentle sigh as he did so, hugging him tightly. 

 

Sora rhythmically fucked in and out of GoGo, bringing his hands down to clutch her firm ass as he pounded away, while GoGo herself bucked her hips, matching his thrusts. Flexing her thighs, she expertly tensed and relaxed the walls of her pussy, gripping Sora every time he pulled back out of her. 

 

GoGo dug her nails into Sora’s shoulders, raking them across his skin. His thick shaft rubbing against her clit as he fucked in and out of her was driving her wild. She closed her eyes, reveling in the warmth pooling in her pussy that seemed to crawl up her spine and throughout her whole body. The bed creaked as the two lovers fucked each other recklessly. Sora furrowed his brow, huffing with every thrust, but GoGo was far more animated, writhing under Sora and arching her back. 

 

The two lost all track of time, Sora bucking his hips into her, GoGo meeting every movement of his hips with one of her own. She dug her fingernails into his back, crying out with every thrust, running her throat ragged. She shut her eyes tight and thrashed her head from side to side as an orgasm shook her whole body.

 

“Oh shit, Sora,” she gasped. “You’re making me fucking come!”

 

GoGo’s body trembled for a full minute, her pussy tightening around Sora’s prick as he continued pounding into her. As her orgasm subsided her body went limp. Looking up into Sora’s flustered face and feeling his throbbing cock still inside of her, she could tell he was going to come soon. 

 

“You’re gonna come, aren’t ya, baby?” GoGo whispered. Sora eagerly nodded, but before he could form a sentence, she caught his lips in a tender kiss. “Good, I want you to. Oh God, you’re making me come again, oh fuck!”

 

GoGo cried out when she felt Sora flood her pussy with his cum. He pulled her into a tight embrace as he groaned, and she did the same, the two lovers wrapped around each other as they basked in the afterglow of their simultaneous orgasm. Her pussy clutched feverishly on his still-thrusting prick, but after a while both felt worn out and limply collapsed onto the bed.

 

Firmly lying on top of GoGo, Sora’s prick was still inside of her as it began to grow soft. She didn’t want him off of her yet anyway, trailing her fingers along his strong back and peppering his jaw with kisses as they struggled to catch their breath. While the pleasure would subside at some point, right then their skin still tingled in the aftermath. 

 

“Y’know what, I take it back,” Sora snickered. “I would much rather just stay in tonight.”

 

GoGo’s eyes widened, feeling a lot more energetic all of a sudden. “Get on your back,” she instructed, but before Sora could do as she said, Gogo pushed him off of her and onto his back. GoGo clamored to the edge of the bed, settling herself between his sprawled-out legs.

 

“Wait, really?” he asked incredulously.

 

“Two months, remember?” GoGo took Sora’s half-hard prick in her hand and licked along its underside, from the base all the way to his glans. “Either you get hard again or I’ll sit on that pretty face of yours.”

 

Sora chuckled, bringing his hands behind his head. “I’m good with either option, Ethel…”

 

Sora winced as he felt GoGo’s teeth gently scrape down his shaft. “Hey, we’re not  _ there _ yet,” she said with a smirk. “There’s a reason I chose to go along with Fred’s nickname game around the lab…”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the absence of Oathkeeper's third chapter; I'm still hard at work on that, as well as other future projects. Hopefully this will tide people over for a little while. Until then, thanks so much for the Kudos and Hits I've been steadily getting during my short time here on this site!
> 
> Also: I've recently been helping out Tracy Scops in her various parody comics. The fruits of one of them shall finally be released next month, so if Spider-Man porn comics are your thing, check her out: https://www.patreon.com/tracyscops


End file.
